Mario VS. Daughter Hyde: Of Plumbers and She-Things
Mario VS. Daughter Hyde: Of Plumbers and She-Things is a 3D platforming/puzzle action video game published by THQ and developed by Poco TV Interactive and Rocksteady Studios with assistance from Nintendo. It was released for the PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Poco TV Multitron and Nintendo Wii. Despite being a Mario crossover game, the game was ranked on a Mature rating due to its suggestive and surreal content, dark nature and mature imagery. Plot Mario meets Tammy Halfchild for the very first time in this game. But when Mario accidentally examines a drug created by Skullcorp, she gets angry at Mario and thinks he worships the evil company, thus causing her to transform into Daughter Hyde, which is her monster form. She takes this out on his friends as well, so she decides to hold them hostage and eventually kill them. To prevent Mario from doing this, she opens up a portal that sucks up Mario and transports him to an alternate universe that was taken over by a giant, tentacled, bizzare-looking monster resembling Howard van Skullotto, Daughter Hyde's sworn enemy. Now Mario has to collect seven ordinary-looking yet magical cups that will help him escape from the dimension and defeat the surreal monster, but Daughter Hyde has sent out an evil electrokinetic clone of him to stop him from getting out alive and defeating the monster at all costs. However, while Mario is there, he meets two anthromorphic endangered turrerts and his long-lost cousin, Eduardo. Characters Mario The only playable character in the game as well as the game's main protagonist. He is the most iconic video game character of all time and the mascot of Nintendo. He is on a mission to collect the Power Cups, defeat his evil twin and the Howhat, escape the alternate universe he was sucked into, save his friends from Daughter Hyde's rampage and prove to her that he is not a Skullcorp worshipper. Luigi Luigi is Mario's younger but ironically taller brother and is only playable during the Luigi Guide, in which a clip of a current level the player is stuck on will be shown on how to clear it the right away. Princess Peach Princess Peach, as you know, is Mario's love interest and is usually kidnapped by Bowser, but is kidnapped by Daughter Hyde this time. Yoshi Yoshi can only be spawned by Yoshi Eggs when Mario hits a Question Mark Block. He can eat enemies and summon power-ups for Mario if he eats five apples, like he usually does in Super Mario World and New Super Mario Bros. Wii. He will also grant Mario a large amount of 1-Up Mushrooms at the end when the game is completed in 90% or higher, just like he does in Super Mario 64 when the game is completed with all 120 Power Stars collected. Eduardo Eduardo is Mario's long-lost cousin and the deuteragonist of the game. He looks somewhat identical to Mario - but his overalls and hat are red (like Mario's shirt and hat) with silver overall buttons, his shirt is grey, he has wrinkles on his forehead, his mustache is slightly smaller, his eyes are brown and his chin is wider. He also has a letter E in the circle of his hat. Torret Torret is one of the anthromorphic turrets that Mario meets on his journey as well as one of the tritagonists of the game. He is small turret with a white stand and a black head with a red jewel on his head as well as light blue eyes. Father Torret Father Torret is, hence his name, Torret's over-protective father and one of the tritagonists of the game. He is a big turret with a yellow head, pink eyes and a multi-colored stand. Daughter Hyde While usually one of the main protagonists of the Halfchild series, she is the main antagonist of the game. She is transformed when Tammy mistakenly gets angry at Mario and accuses him of being a Skullcorp worshipper and a drug addict. Now she holds Peach hostage inside her castle and has also sent Mario to the alternate universe he was transported to as well as sending out his evil clone to stop him from escaping and defeating the Howhat. Oiram Mario's evil clone and the secondary antagonist of the game. Hence his name being "Mario" spelled backwards, he is a cross between Mario himself and Daughter Hyde. He is sent out to stop Mario from taking down the Howhat with the help of the Power Cups and escaping the alternate universe he was transported to. Howhat The game's tertiary antagonist. It is the surreal monster that resembles Howard van Skullotto, who is the main antagonist of the Halfchild series. But he has a bigger nose (occasionally with boogers hanging out), wrinkles on his forehead, small cartoony eyes, a constant toothy smile, a more obese appearance, tentacles with jagged sucker rings and the skull on his tie is somewhat stupid-looking. It is the creature responsible for ruling the alternate universe. Levels (Chapters) Chapter 1: The Rivalry Begins *Mario and Tammy meet each other. *Tammy mistakens and accuses Mario of being a Skullcorp worshipper after she sees Mario pick up a Bloodatine cigarette pack and transforms into Daughter Hyde. *Daughter Hyde holds Mario's friends hostage inside Peach's castle and opens the portal to the alternate universe, which sucks in Mario. Chapter 2: The Alternate World of Pure Doom *Mario wakes up to find himself in the alternate universe. *Mario stumbles across the Howhat and flees from it. *Mario meets Torret, Father Torret and Eduardo and come up with a plan to take down the Howhat. *Daughter Hyde creates Oiram and sends him out to stop Mario from escaping the alternate universe and defeating the Howhat. Chapter 3: The Cider Fields *Mario and co. walk to the Cider Fields. *Mario gets challenged into an apple cider manufacturing contest. *When Mario wins, he obtains the Power Platinum Cup. Chapter 4: The Ballad of Oiram *Mario and co. enter a night club. *Staff and partiers try to get the team drunk, or high on club drugs, but they refuse to do so. *Oiram is dancing while women sing his song, but eventually spots Mario and co. lurking around. *Oiram challenges Mario into a fight. *When Mario defeats Oiram, he obtains the Power Wooden Cup. Chapter 5: Puzzle Playground *Mario and co. walk to a large abandoned playground. *Mario and co. enter catacombs under the playground with a large number of puzzles to solve. *When Mario solves all of the puzzles, he obtains the Power Measuring Cup. *Tammy decides she shouldn't kill Mario's friends, but Daughter Hyde transforms back to persuade her to kill them. Chapter 6: Oiram Kart *Oiram challenges Mario into a go-kart race, much like Mario Kart Wii. *When Mario wins, he obtains the Power Plastic Cup. Chapter 7: Raccoons and Order *Mario and co. enter a raccoon jail. *Raccoons are freed by Mario and co. *Prison warden challenges Mario into a fight. *When Mario defeats him, he obtains the Power Paper Cup. Chapter 8: Thug Fu *Mario and co. come across a gang of thugs who have been taught karate, known as the Thug Fu Gang. *Mario gets challenged into a kung fu contest. *When Mario wins all three events, the Thug Fu Gang's leader - Gaylord Zooks, challenges Mario into a fight. *Mario obtains the Power Broken Cup after defeating Gaylord. Chapter 9: Catching Tiny Mario *Mario and co. meet Tiny Mario. *Tiny Mario and his clones kidnap Torret and Father Torret. *Mario and Eduardo eradicate the Tiny Mario clones. *Tiny Mario creates a robot to crush Mario and Eduardo. *After Tiny Mario is defeated, Mario obtains the Power Two Cups. Chapter 10: Showdown with the Howhat *Mario and co. have a showdown with the Howhat. *Oiram comes to the Howhat's aid. *Eduardo, Torret and Father Torret are held hostage. *Mario uses the Power Cups to defeat the Howhat. *Oiram returns to prevent Mario from leaving, even though he knows the Howhat was defeated. Chapter 11: Bringing Order to Daughter Hyde *Mario and co. defeat Oiram for good and leave the alternate universe together, ready to take on Daughter Hyde and save Mario's friends. *Tammy tries to prevent herself from transforming into Daughter Hyde, but it happens anyway and Mario fights her. *Eduardo, Torret and Father Torret aid Mario in battling Daughter Hyde. *After Mario defeats Daughter Hyde, she turns back into Tammy and she realizes that Mario didn't trick her. *The game ends here. Bosses *Oiram *Raccoon Prison Warden *Gaylord Zooks *Howhat *Oiram (deformed) *Daughter Hyde Reception The game was ranked on a 7.8 out of 10 by IGN. However, there were several comments about the video game being very dark and disturbing in atmosphere and having "un-family-friendly" content for a Mario game. They said that Nintendo makes family-friendly products and Poco TV makes their products adult-oriented. The game was criticized for its depiction of blood, intense fantasy violence, mature humor, suggestive and surrealistic material and even use of drugs (as shown by the Thug Fu Gang). But overall, the video game received a lot of positive reviews and was ranked as one of the best video games ever created. Category:Crossover Games Category:Mario Games Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Action/Puzzle Games Category:Nintendo Games